<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heated Gaze by puzzleden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198006">A Heated Gaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden'>puzzleden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Staring, just Hersh not being used to expressing his desires, not too much to this one really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmy felt as if she was watched the whole day. Was someone following her? Or was it the man that was closest to her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heated Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been quite a while since I've posted, huh? I'm quite behind between filling my archives and posting artwork to tumblr/twitter, so I'm currently in the process of doing just that. I've been reluctant to post anything anywhere because of the tedium... But with the amount of time I have these days, I owe it to myself to show my work after I've accumulated so much that is completed and never been seen (there's also the matter of the stuff unfinished, but you know).</p>
<p>Oh yeah, and happy NSFW Saturday. Toodles!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmy felt as if she was being watched the whole day. Secretly, discreetly, with only the barest restraint being made. As if the person knew better than to stare, but only did so when she wasn't looking in their direction. Much like right now, just as she leaned down to pick up books that had been scattered on the floor from previous research.</p>
<p>Just as she looked up, the feeling had vanished immediately. She tried to make out who would be watching her, but the only person in the office with her at that moment was the professor himself. And currently, he seemed to have his head in yet another book of his.</p>
<p>Layton took a shy glance up from his reading material. "Is something bothering you, my dear?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Uh...no. Not really. But…"</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"My mind might be playing tricks on me, I guess… I just have the strangest feeling I'm being watched."</p>
<p>If there was any surprise from him, it was very controlled. "That's… odd. Though, if I may be so bold, it is with good reason. You look radiant today, after all."</p>
<p>She blushed and answered his compliment with a scoff and a wave of a hand.</p>
<p>"Quite the charmer, aren't you? Well, maybe I'm worrying over nothing."</p>
<p>He offered her an apologetic look. "If you feel very concerned, I'd hardly call it 'nothing.' I'll keep watch for anyone suspicious."</p>
<p>"Aww...Thanks professor."</p>
<p>With a small grin returning to her features, she went back to picking up books and any rubbish left on the floor. The feeling she had of being watched had yet to go away, but she supposed with the professor around, nothing would happen.</p>
<p>Except, she felt the stare getting worse throughout the whole day…</p>
<p>Butterflies had filled her chest as she felt she was being undressed with someone's eyes, but who?</p>
<p>It was 30 minutes after one of Layton's lectures, and she was helping him with cleaning up lesson material and artifacts that he brought in for demonstrations. Almost idly, she was polishing a statuette, somewhat narrow and long in structure.</p>
<p>As soon as she looked up from her work, she noticed the slight movement Layton made as he quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled down something in his notebook. It was a bit unnatural, as if he only pretended to be busy.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. Now that she was absolutely sure of who may have been watching her, she tested her theory by giving a deep, almost wanting sigh.</p>
<p>Just then she saw him lick his bottom lip, if just a bit. He let out a small hum of his own.</p>
<p>Her lips had a ghost of a smirk, but she didn't allow for much more.</p>
<p>If he wanted to look at her that way, she wasn't going to stop him.</p>
<p>But she was going to do something about it.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied in the small statue's polished sheen, she set it down on top of his desk and leaned down to his level.</p>
<p>He moved back just slightly, when he saw her chest getting dangerously close to his face. Layton owlishly tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>"Is...is there something wrong, my dear?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering… did you see the guy who might have been watching me?"</p>
<p>"I'm...I'm afraid I haven't seen anything this whole day, I'm...very sorry."</p>
<p>She gave a small pout. "Oh, that's too bad. Just for my own peace of mind, would you mind if I just close the window blinds and maybe turn down the lights a bit?"</p>
<p>"Oh um...sure, if that would make you feel comfortable."</p>
<p>In just a short moment, the view outside had been closed off, the room darkened and he even heard the door to the room get locked. He didn't get a chance to ask before she was in front of him with a small but determined smile.</p>
<p>The rolling chair was gently pushed back from its spot at his desk. Her knee promptly pressed against his groin, feeling the beginnings of arousal take form. She saw his eyes widen and heard him let out a small hiss at the pressure.</p>
<p>"My, if you weren't keeping a close eye out for me, who knows who would have been stalking me."</p>
<p>He tried keeping his breathing under control. For once throughout the whole day, his eyes were not at her, but underneath the brim of his hat. The pressure began to build, sending the poor man reeling. Layton couldn't muster a response.</p>
<p>"Can you imagine what kind of things they could be thinking about?"</p>
<p>"I...I can't imagine."</p>
<p>But, he knew when he was caught.</p>
<p>He tried giving an apology, but it came up raspy and entirely growly. "I'm...I apologize. I haven't been myself today."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Her knee dug into him further and she felt him ground against her. ”So you planned to alleviate your problem by staring at me?”</p>
<p>“Well, I…can’t just simply force myself on you. A gentleman must show restraint...”</p>
<p>The very same restraint that kept him in his chair, preventing him from taking her then and there.</p>
<p>“Ah, because <em>this</em> is a better alternative to just asking me.”</p>
<p>“Do note that this is a working environment and this is...extremely frowned upon. Also, there’s...the matter of rejecting me altogether.”</p>
<p>She leaned in close and whispered. “Why would I deny this?”</p>
<p>“Shall I take that as permission to continue?” His voice was low, needy.</p>
<p>He was answered with a feverish kiss on the lips. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her down to sit on his lap and all but tore the jacket off. She let out a soft gasp in surprise and moaned from feeling the cold air of the exam hall through her blouse. Each attempt at grabbing a quick breath followed into another kiss they both refused to leave from.</p>
<p>She finally pushed him away for a moment, struggling to breathe. “God, you’re hard...”</p>
<p>“You have... yourself to blame, my dear.”</p>
<p>Hershel eyed his desk just behind her and gave a smirk. She followed his gaze and bit her lip with an airy chuckle.</p>
<p>“A little predictable, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>He pressed his hardened arousal against her. “I can promise...that this won’t be. Now, if you don’t mind...”</p>
<p>With one swift movement, he lifted her up and cleared the desk with a brush of his arm. Some of the lesson plans, papers and pens fell straight to the floor. He carefully placed Emmy on his desk and quickly picked up the remaining artifacts that sat at the other end of the desk and placed them away in the boxes nearby.</p>
<p>"There, now that those are squared away…"</p>
<p>He growled, "I suggest you hold fast to that desk."</p>
<p>A hand ran up her thighs until it reached the waist of her pants. They were tossed to the side the instant they were off.</p>
<p>Her legs were much like he imagined: somewhat delicate by sight but upon touch, the tone underneath showed. Especially when she stretched or flexed them… Or perhaps when those very legs wrapped around his middle to pull him close.</p>
<p>It was a difficult process to remove his trousers this way, but he managed quite well.</p>
<p>The smirk on Emmy's face only widened when she glanced lower. He was pressed against her stomach with clear fluid threatening to drip all over.</p>
<p>Hershel could only chuckle in response. The tight squeeze from her thighs was certainly enticing, but not nearly as much as what was between them. And goodness, was it enticing.</p>
<p>She was warm and slick as he entered, pleasurably tight when he moved.</p>
<p>He groaned.</p>
<p>It felt all too good not to thrust and relish in the gasps and moans that spilled from her lips. He felt her push off the desk entirely, making her way into his arms and forcing him deeper into her. He nearly fell backwards, but managed to keep his balance as she bounced her hips.</p>
<p>She pulled him in for another kiss, greedily licking and wrestling with his tongue. The hands that held him for support had trailed down his back to grope and squeeze his behind. He was surprised at how animated she was, how much she wanted him and how quickly it devolved into a sloppy, animalistic affair.</p>
<p>His legs barely held up their combined weight and he took to sitting in the desk chair.</p>
<p>"Pro...Professor…" she warned him with unsteady breaths.</p>
<p>He nodded and took to speeding up his movements as she teetered on the edge.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, her mouth opening in  surprise and ecstasy. Before he knew it, her teeth sank into his neck, driving a bit of pain among pleasure.</p>
<p>It dragged out his release soon after, one hot spurt after another filling her until it spilled out between them.</p>
<p>Their bodies sank into the chair in a tired heap. The heat that was built between them had finally gave way to the cold chill of the exam room. And the ringing in their ears slowly disappeared and was replaced with the bustling noises of the students and faculty outside.</p>
<p>Hershel for a moment wondered if anyone had heard them, but was relieved to hear the world go on without notice.</p>
<p>He looked up to find the messy mane of his lover and brushed it aside to reveal her face. Drool had escaped her lips and her cheeks were flushed.</p>
<p>"Mm...feel better?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Much. Although, I don't think my legs can attest the same at the moment."</p>
<p>"I...don't think I can move much either."</p>
<p>He laughed warmly and soon she did as well.</p>
<p>"I believe you locked the door, yes? Perhaps we can take this time to catch our breaths before we dress."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me. Though, next time… tell me about your afflictions before it gets this bad. The fact you've been horny the whole day and decided it was best to fantasize about me... only makes me wonder how you haven't gone mad."</p>
<p>He looked away. "I...very well then. This has been an ongoing problem so I suppose it to be resolved this way—"</p>
<p>"What? For how long!?"</p>
<p>"A gentleman has his secrets. But I thank you for giving me an outlet."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't dodge the question!" She pouted at the reserved smile he had as he lounged back in silence.</p>
<p>Well, at least he was willing to have such an agreement in the first place. But it was only after this moment that she realized just how deep his love for her would go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>